Un secreto muy peligroso
by adaybored
Summary: el trabajo de Chandler es algo relacionado con números y ordenadores ¿verdad? y si fuera mentira, y si solo era una mentira de el para mantenerlos a salvo y si esa mentira no fuera suficiente y ahora sus amigos estaban en peligro... ¿quieres saber mas? descubre la historia de nuestros amigos favoritos (Chandler, Monica, Rachel, Ross, Joey, Phoebe)
1. 1 Lo mejor para ellos

Es lo mejor para ellos

Una noche silenciosas en New York las calles estaban vacías solo un hombre estaba en ellas, un hombre fumaba un cigarrillo, se veía que estaba pensando, su rostro era serio y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, en una mano sujetaba el cigarrillo y en la otra el móvil que había estado usando hacía unos segundos antes, su mano temblaba, no sabía si de frio, rabia o nervios... por primera vez tenía miedo, por primera vez que desde que acepto ese trabajo tenía miedo de que alguien les hiciera daño a sus amigos

 **-¿Chandler?-** la voz de una mujer le hizo apagar el cigarro lo más rápido que pudo y ocultar el móvil en su bolsillo, nadie podía saber lo que pasaba... nadie podía saber nada, si no sabían nada estarían seguros

 **\- ¿Qué pasa?** \- el hombre miro la mujer con un pequeña sonrisa, esa mujer le podía hacer sonreír hasta el día que tenía más oscuro, pero esa sonrisa desaparecido cuando noto el puño de la mujer chocar contra su pecho **-!AUCH¡ ¿Por qué?**

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y encimas preguntas ¿Por qué? Chandler llevamos rato buscándote, Joey se ha despertado y ha visto que no estabas en casa y nos hemos asustado, hace horas que estas desaparecido, estábamos preocupados...-** abrazándose a si misma - **estaba preocupada , creía... creía que te había pasado algo** –las primeras lagrimas empezaron a correr por su mejillas

-Chandler giro la cabeza y apretó su puño, ver a esa mujer llorar lo estaba matando y más lo mataba que llorara por su culpa, su mirada se dirigió otra vez hacia ella – **Lo... lo siento Mónica, el trabajo, me distrajo y luego me dormí en el despacho y... y creía que mi secretaria os había avisado de que llegaría tarde, pero supongo que ella no esperaba que yo me durmiera... lo siento –** Chandler se acerco a Mónica y la brazo al segundo noto como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, sonrió un poco al notar que ella se relajaba en sus brazos y durante unos segundo el también se relajo hasta que recordó que todo lo que le había dicho era otra mentira otra mentira de muchas ya... sus ojos se cerraron tenia tanto miedo de perderlos, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar la llamada que había tenido hacia un momento

 **-¿Estas bien Chandler estas temblando?** -Mónica miro a Chandler, por primera vez vio que el rostro de el tenia algo que no había visto nunca, su mirada era diferente ¿había estado llorado?

 **-Si –** forzando una sonrisa- **sí, es solo que estoy cansado y quiero volver a casa... -** cogiéndole la mano y empezando a andar dirección a casa

Mónica lo miro por ultima vez y suspiro, quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas, se sentía tan bien cuando el estaba a su lado, durante mucho tiempo creyó que Richard era su hombre ideal que no podía haber nada mejor además de el... que no encontraría nunca mas esa felicidad... y realmente nunca mas la encontró. Lo que encontró fue mucho mejor, encontró el amor en su mejor amigo, encontró que no tenia de esconderse ni tener conversaciones incomodas con el porque el ya lo sabia todo, encontró lo que siempre estuvo buscando, encontró a su alma gemela aunque el no se lo creyese

Mónica aviso a todos de que ya había encontrado a Chandler, les conto lo ocurrido y les pidió que vinieran mañana que ya era muy tarde... Chandler lo agradeció, necesitaba descansar y no tenia muchas ganas de hablar... esa llamada estaba demasiado presente en su cabeza y no se sentía con fuerzas para habar... mas bien, no se sentía con fuerzas para mentir, hoy no …

 **-Gracias Mónica te debo una...** -chocando sus manos - **voy ha ir a dormir, el teclado del ordenador no es tan cómodo como una buena almohada y mi cabeza lo agradecerá si descanso un poco** – Chandler la beso suavemente necesitaba sentir sus labios, necesitaba sentir esa dulzura ese amor... ese... un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo, esa llamada otra vez en su mente... esa conversación, ese miedo corriendo por su cuerpo, sin querer se separo demasiado deprisa de Mónica, pudo observar como ella lo miraba extrañada, miro hacia arriba y una vez mas se obligo a sonreír, no quería asustarla, no quería preocuparla... ante sus ojos el estaba bien, siempre estaría bien ella nunca lo sabría ni sus amigos tampoco porque eso es lo mejor para ellos **– lo siento, un escalofrió he cogido un poco de frio en la calle... no vemos mañana -** otro beso pero esta vez un beso de buenas noches dulce pero casto, hoy necesitaba dormir en su cuarto necesitaba soledad para poder pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando

Oyo como Joey entraba a casa, oyó las llaves caer al suelo y a Joey maldecir el voz baja, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, sus parpados empezaban a pesar y antes de dormirse varios pensamientos pasaron por su mente, la llamada, Mónica, sus mentidas, sus amigos, un bocadillo de albóndigas y finalmente su mente recreo un rostro y nombre... Harry... finalmente sus ojos se cerraron, pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo

 **-Chandler... aquí Chandler –** la voz era casi inaudible **– Chandler te necesito**

Chandler miro a su alrededor, todo era oscuro, solo podía moverse guiándose por la voz que oía, tenia miedo de chocarse con algo, pero esa voz, sabia de quien era podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar... era la de Harry

- **Chandler... duele**

 **-¿Harry donde estas?** \- su voz se congelo cuando unas luces se empezaron abrir... estaba delante de un espejo y se pudo ver a si mismo, su ropa estaba llena de sangre y en su mano sujetaba un cuchillo, detrás suyo una de las peores imágenes que podía imaginarse... en el suelo una mujer apuñalada en varios lugares de su cuerpo, sus ojos sin vida lo miraban directamente a el... a su lado un hombre atado a una silla, tenia varias heridas de bala y también heridas con arma blanca... aparte su cara estaba llena de moratones... sabia quien era, conocía ese rostro era Harry... se volvió a mirar en el espejo y el reflejo le sonrió, le sonrió con maldad y diversión

 **-Has sido tu** –Chandler se giro al oír la voz, su cuerpo se tenso cuando vio a Harry a su lado con el cuchillo en las manos – **tu me mataste, tu mataste a mi mujer** – luego de sus palabras el cuchillo se clavo en su abdomen, Chandler noto el dolor, noto el gusto de la sangre en su boca, miro el espejo, su reflejo aun sonreía con frialdad mientras lo miraba, sus mirada volvió a Harry el lo miraba con puro odio, pero tenia la misma sonrisa que su reflejo– **te toca a ti ahora**

Chandler abrió los ojos de golpe sobresaltándose, cuando sus ojos se abrieron tuvieron de adatarse a la luz del día que empezaba a entrar por la habitación, Chandler toco su abdomen, todo había sido un sueño

Salió de la habitación y noto que cuatro personas lo miraban, entre enfadadas, preocupadas y curiosas solo había una que lo miraba con cariño... si supiera la verdad quizás no lo miraría de esta forma, él le estaba mintiendo... les estaba mintiendo a todos... pero es lo mejor para ellos

- **Hey** – Chandler salió de la habitación con un traje en la mano, hoy era el día...

-Chandler sabia que ahora todos lo bombardearían con preguntas, sabia que tenia que mentir rápido si quería que lo creyesen... suponía que las preguntas serian las mismas que le hizo Mónica ayer, Joey fue el que hablo primero - **¿Quién es Harry?** \- mierda

-Chandler se rasco la cabeza nervioso y carraspeo varias veces antes de contestar – **Es... es un compañero de trabajo ¿Por qué?**

- **Esta noche no parabas de decir ese nombre...**

- **Aaaah... es que ayer pase muchas horas con el...** -acercándose a ellos y forzando una sonrisa – **mi cabeza aun estaba en el trabajo cuando me fui a dormir**

-Ross lo miro un momento antes de volver a morder su tostada – **Mónica nos ha contado lo que paso ayer nos tenias preocupados**

 **-Lo siento... -** Chandler miro el baño, quería irse a duchar, no tenia ganas de hablar, y si la cosa seguía así al final lo descubrirían

- **En fin, no lo vuelvas hacer Chandler... si no la próxima vez te castigaremos dos semanas sin salir de casa...** -Chandler sonrió agradeciendo a Phoebe que hiciera una broma al menos el dejaría de ser el centro de atención -

- _ **El agente del FBI Harry Welken encontrado sin vida en su casa junto a su mujer...**_ \- Chandler no se dio cuenta que la tele estaba encendida hasta que oyó el nombre del hombre, su cuerpo se congelo, miro la pantalla, ahí estaba Harry con su sonrisa característica, su mandíbula se tenso... sus puños se apretaron, su mirada se volvió borrosa y de repente toda su seguridad se esfumo, volvió el miedo, miro a sus amigos y ese miedo fue a mas – _**se cree que es un ajuste de cuentas**_

 **-T...tengo que irme a duchar –** no espero respuesta de sus amigos no espero nada, el tenia de irse de esa habitación, todo empezaba a ser borroso y no quería que ellos lo vieran llorar, porque si lo veían lo descubarían y eso no es lo mejor para ellos

 **Bueno primer capitulo acabado, espero que os guste y me deis vuestra opinión... :)**


	2. 2 ¿Podrás salvarlos a todos?

**2\. ¿Podrás salvarlos a todos?**

podría notar el frío acero de la pistola, miro el arma y volvió a suspirar tenia de tomar una decisión, si se suicidaba sabía que sus amigos estarían a salvo ese monstruo no iría tras un fantasma pero, si se suicidaba Mónica y los demás sufrirían , abrió su boca y noto el frio cañón en sus labios, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla prefería que sus amigos sufrieran por su muerte pero que siguieron vivos, si el desaparecido ellos estarían bien y poco a poco podrían volver a vivir su vida, Mónica encontrando otro hombre, otro hombre que le diría la verdad y no ocultaría gran parte de su vida, otro hombre que la amara como él lo había hecho siempre. Su dedo ya estaba en el gatillo listo para disparar ella lo entendía ella lo perdonaría ... si se suicidaba sabía que sus amigos estarían a salvo ese monstruo no iría tras un fantasma pero, pero si se suicidaba Mónica y los demás sufrirían, abrieron su boca y noto el frio cañón en sus labios, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla prefería que sus amigos sufrieran por su muerte pero que siguieran vivos, si el desaparecido ellos estarían bien y poco a poco podrían rehacer su vida, Mónica encontrando otro hombre, otro hombre que le diría la verdad y no ocultaría gran parte de su vida, otro hombre que la amara como él lo había hecho siempre. Su dedo ya estaba en el gatillo listo para disparar ella lo entendía ella lo perdonaría ... si se suicidaba sabía que sus amigos estarían a salvo ese monstruo no iría tras un fantasma pero, pero si se suicidaba Mónica y los demás sufrirían, abrieron su boca y noto el frio cañón en sus labios, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla prefería que sus amigos sufrieran por su muerte pero que siguieran vivos, si el desaparecido ellos estarían bien y poco a poco podrían rehacer su vida, Mónica encontrando otro hombre, otro hombre que le diría la verdad y no ocultaría gran parte de su vida, otro hombre que la amara como él lo había hecho siempre. Su dedo ya estaba en el gatillo listo para disparar ella lo entendía ella lo perdonaría ... una lagrima corrió por su mejilla prefería que sus amigos sufrieran por su muerte pero que siguieran vivos, si desaparecían ellos estarían bien y poco a poco podrían rehacer su vida, Mónica encontraría otro hombre, otro hombre que le diría la verdad y no ocultaría gran parte de su vida, otro hombre que la amara como él lo había hecho siempre. Su dedo ya estaba en el gatillo listo para disparar ella lo entendía ella lo perdonaría ... una lagrima corrió por su mejilla prefería que sus amigos sufrieran por su muerte pero que siguieran vivos, si desaparecían ellos estarían bien y poco a poco podrían rehacer su vida, Mónica encontraría otro hombre, otro hombre que le diría la verdad y no ocultaría gran parte de su vida, otro hombre que la amara como él lo había hecho siempre. Su dedo ya estaba en el gatillo listo para disparar ella lo entendía ella lo perdonaría ...

-Un suave toque en la puerta y esa voz, esa dulce voz le hizo bajar la guardia - **Chandler, ¿estás bien?** \- esa mujer, podría hacer que su mundo se detuviera solo para ella, Chandler bajo el arma y volvió a suspirar, agradeciendo haber cerrado la puerta con el pestillo cuando vio que Mónica intentaba abrirla -

 **-Si, si estoy bien, solo quería ducharme ... cosa que no hizo porque me quedaba dormido en la tapa del retrete ...** -Chandler agradeció que la puerta se encontrara entre él y sus amigos, si hubieran visto su cara sabrían que estaba mintiendo

 **-Oooh tío, eso me paso a mí también** \- la voz de Joey rompió el incómodo silencio que estaba empezando a tener - **pero fu extraño porque me dijiste que eran las nueve de la mañana y cuando me desperté seguían siendo las nueve de la mañana .. .** -Joey se quedo callado de golpe Como Si algo Hubiera golpeado su mente, una Sonrisa SE dibujo en Su Rostro **\- quizas puedo Parar el tiempo Cuando estoy dormido en el retrete, Quizás el retrete es mágico quizas ...**

 **-Ooooh un retrete mágico -** Phoebe abrió los ojos entusiasmada - **¡Chandler! mueve tu culo y sal de ahí yo también quiero probarlo**

 **-Yo creo que Joey lo engañaron y que no hay retrete mágico ... -** Ross observo con incredulidad a sus amigos, como podría ser tan inocentes, vio como la sonrisa de Joey desapareció de su rostro y miraba a Mónica esperando una respuesta - **No me puedo creer que pensarais que había un retrete mágico allí dentro**

 **\- ¿Me engañasteis? -**

\- Mónica sonrió cariñosamente cuando se sintieron culpables, sospechosos y asistidos con la cabeza - **Culpable, pensaba que no te acordabas de ese día**

 **-Desperté en un retrete, claro que me acuerdo -**

-Rachel se acercó a Joey que lo miraba divertida y lanzó una mano sobre sus hombros **\- Cariño, no creo que te mintieran simplemente no querían que los pillaras y tu fuiste el que estaba más cerca de hacerlo estaba, cosa que paso ... solo fue una mentira piadosa**

-Joey dio un gran bocado a sus tortitas mientras miraba a Mónica - **Esta bien, pero sigue siendo una mentida mar o no piadosa y por eso quiero bocatas ... muchos bocatas**

-Mónica beso la mejilla de Joey **\- Esta bien, te lo debemos**

Chandler sonrió al escuchar toda la conversación desde el interior del baño, Joey pudo ser como un niño pequeño muy hambriento, sospechó otra vez y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, hoy era el día, hoy era el día que todo iba a cambiar, él los protegería y volverían a estar a salvo y todo esto solo sería cosa del pasado y quizás muy a su vez nunca podríamos evitar contarles nada ... porque él los protegerá de la verdad, aunque le cueste la vida

-Chandler salió del baño, un silbido salió de los labios de Phoebe- **Vaya, comenzó a entender porque Mónica se acostó contigo, ¿Quién se casa? -** Chandler se miró en el espejo que tenía enfrente, aunque odiaba lo que significaba ese traje, siempre le había gustado como le quedaba, era un sencillo traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra ... realmente parecía un novio, miró a Mónica y quizás que quizás sí que estaba preparado para tenerla a su lado en un altar ... pero primero era terminar con esa pesadilla

-Chandler sonrió - **Nadie que yo sepa ... a no ser** \- mirando a Ross - **¿Tengo alguna boda tuya apuntada en mi agenda para estos días** ?

\- **JAJA muy gracioso, algún día dejareis de hacer bromas sobre mis bodas ...-** la voz de Ross era casi un lamento, estaba tan cansado de esas bromas, pero sabía perfectamente que ellos no paraían ... formaba parte de el

 **-El día que te casos y no te divorcios ... y aun así lo dudo -** Rachel no levanto la cabeza para mirar a Ross, pero sabía que ese comentario se había ganado una mirada del furioso Ross que a ella tanto le gustaba

Chandler observo y sonrió llegaron a ser tan normal, desearía que todo eso solo hubiera sido un error, que realmente la vida que dijo que tenía fuera de real y no una simple tapadera, desearía haberlos conocido antes de tomar esa decisión, de renunciar a una vida normal , ojalá nunca había tenido de ocultar nada ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo como había sido hasta ahora. Espero hasta que todos salieran para coger su arma que había ocultado en el lavabo, miro por última vez el apartamento, nada volvería a ser como antes, lo que y eso le hizo sentir miserable, él les había destruido la vida, él había sido un cobarde por no decir la verdad, un idiota por pensar que nada iba a pasar y un imprudente por conocerlos, porque si no los hubiéramos conocido ellos ahora estarían a salvo

El sonido de que había recibido un mensaje le saco de sus pensamientos, miro su móvil, la pantalla se iluminaba, se extrañó al ver un número que no conocía, pulso la pantalla y el mensaje se abrió, toda la felicidad que había estado teniendo durante unos segundos desapareció

" _**Tienes unos amigos muy interesantes, Chandler"**_

Chandler palideció al leer el mensaje, sus rasgos se resistieron, sus pensamientos solo le decían una cosa, corre, sálvalos, mátalo ... sálvala ... y con esos pensamientos corrió, corrió sin mirar atrás

Chandler miro a su alrededor, en el sofá se encontraban sus cinco amigos, un suspiro de alivio corrió por su cuerpo, pero duro poco no se había dado cuenta que había una sexta persona entre Mónica y Phoebe, con prudencia se acercó, toco detrás suyo comprobando que tenía el arma a su alcance y entonces todo comenzó

 **-Hola -** su voz era seca, sin una pizca de sentimiento, no quería mostrarle al hombre que tenía delante ningún tipo de debilidad ... todos se giraron de golpe al igual que el hombre desconocido que estaba el lado de su amiga y de su novia, Chandler se estremeció cuando vio esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa amigable ya la vez tan sádica, esa sonrisa que le había acompañado en todas sus pesadillas

 **Chandler viejo amigo-** el hombre se pudo y se puso delante de el **\- ahora estaba hablando con tus amigos, les dije que siempre me hablas tan bien de Central Perk que me he acercado a ver que lo hice tan especial y solo llegar he visto tanta belleza junta que ... no me puede resistir acercarme hablar con todos, no me extraña que no te pueda separar de todos ellos son unos amigos ejemplares y tu novia ... tendré de visitarla alguna vez a su restaurante él hablar mucho de su comida** Chandler se mordió el labio con rabia, estaba tan cerca, un disparo y toda su éxito acabado, sabía que cada palabra que lanzaba era una amenaza, era una advertencia, le estaba diciendo que sabía cada uno de sus pasos que conocía a sus amigos que conocía su vida y eso le daba miedo ya la vez rabia porque sabía que el juego había empezado - **Bueno tengo de irme, nos vemos en el trabajo, disfruta del tiempo que te queda, antes de volver a tu rutina, chicos ha sido un placer espero veros pronto**

-Chandler lo siguió hasta la puerta lejos de sus amigos **–Tu hijo de ...** \- su mano fue directa hacia su arma, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla el hombre lo detuvo

 **-Yo de ti no lo haría -** su voz había dejado de ser amigable, ahora tenía un tinte de sadismo y de advertencia que conocía demasiado, Chandler miro hacia sus amigos que estaban mirando con cierto interés, el solo pudo responder con una sonrisa demasiada forzosa - **eso es disimula, miénteles hazles pensar que no pasa nada.**.. -Chandler permitió su sonrisa, pero sus dientes se apretando dolorosamente - **pero cuánto tiempo más podrá ocultar la verdad, voy a destruir tu mundo y lo sabes, no podrás detenerme no esta vez**

 **-Te voy a matar -** su voz era tan fría que no parecía ni el

 **\- ¿Sí? ¿A qué precio? -** el hombre se acercó más a el - **solo cuestiónate una cosa Bing ¿puedes salvarlos a todos?** \- El hombre golpeo su hombro y salió con la misma sonrisa con la que había entrado

-Chandler se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido, su mente estaba demasiado centrada en todo lo que acababa de pasar que no noto que Mónica se acercaba a él y lo golpeaba suavemente el hombro, Chandler se tensó ante de girarse y ver ese rostro que él siempre había definido como angelical - **Parece simpático**

 **-Tú lo ha dicho parece -** Chandler quería avisarlos decirle que no se acercara a él, pero no quería que empezara el miedo colectivo, no quería dar demasiadas explicaciones y ponerlos más afectados de lo que ya estaban

Chandler se acercó a Mónica y la beso, necesitó sentirse vivo de nuevo, necesitó su medicina necesaria saber que ella estaba allí, sintió sentirse querido ... una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, tenia de separase, tenia de dejar de mostrar debilidad tenia de ser quien realmente era ...

 **\- ¿Cariño?** \- Mónica miro a Chandler como si lo mirara por primera vez, ese beso aparentemente más un beso de despedida que otra cosa, esa lagrima, esa sensación que corría por su cuerpo desde que encontró ayer, sus manos se dirigieron a su cara un dedo atrapo esa lagrima que había conseguido escapar de sus ojos - **¿estás bien?**

 **-** Chandler agarró las manos de Mónica y sonrió - **Si, eso solo que todo este trabajo, me tiene agotado ...**

 **-Deja el trabajo ... total no te gusta, déjalo, no me gusta verte así**

-Chandler sonrió - **Si quizás lo dejo ... pero ahora no, él trabajó muy duro en esto y quiero ver como acaba** –Chandler miro su reloj, era tarde tenía que irse, maldijo internamente por no poderse tomar un café tranquilamente con sus amigos , posiblemente de conformarse con un café de máquina ... una mueca se formó en su mente, odiaba ese café - **Bueno parece que hoy no tengo café** \- a Mónica por última vez esa mañana -

 **\- ¿Tienes de irte ya? -**

 **-Si, llego tarde ya ... ¿nos vemos esta noche?** \- Mónica asistió con cabeza y Chandler le guiño un ojo antes de despedirse de sus amigos, en el momento que salvó por esa puerta toda su vida y la de ellos cambiaria para siempre, un último paso y ...

 **-Chandler espera -** Rachel se importa y cogió sus cosas - **Yo también tengo que irme a trabajar ¿no te importaría compartir taxi conmigo?**

-Chandler gimió interiormente ... genial simplemente genial, hacia tarde y ahora podría tener que hacer ver que iba "a su trabajo", miro a Rachel y chasqueo la lengua no le podría decir que no - **Si claro, vamos**

Los dos se despidieron de sus amigos y subieron a un taxi, por ser hora punta no había costado demasiado encontrar uno vacío, al menos algo había salido bien, Chandler miro a Rachel y vio como su amiga sacaba un pequeño espejo, sonrió cuando vio que empezando a retorcerse, como podrían tener tanta precisión con el maquillaje en un coche en marcha, Chandler negó con la cabeza y trago saliva, fuman, los nervios lo que estaban comiendo por dentro ... el silencio empezaba a invadir todo el coche, solo se podría escuchar el ajetreo de la ciudad y… ese jodido móvil

 **-Te está sonando el móvil -**

 **\- ¿What?**

 **-El móvil ... te está sonando -** Rachel miro a Chandler como si su amigo estuviera enloqueciendo

 **-A si ... -** Chandler maldijo el móvil por no dejar de sonar y maldijo a Rachel por estarlo mirando de esa manera

 **\- ¿No lo vas a coger?**

\- **Eeeeh no -** Rachel lo miro extrañada - **es propaganda lleva toda la semana llamándome, usó varias tácticas durante la semana para que dejaran de llamar, los respondidos, los gritados, los colgados y ahora simplemente los ignoro creo que es la más eficaz ... o al menos eso dice la gente**

 **-Aaah ...-** Rachel lo miro otra vez, realmente su comportamiento era diferente, Mónica tenía razón, Chandler se estaba comportando de una forma extraña desde ayer por la noche, Rachel miro sus uñas y luego a Chandler otra vez, él era su amigo, pero odiaba que le ocultaran cosas- **¿Que estas ocultando Bing? Desde ayer por la noche que te comportas diferente ...** -sus ojos se entrecerraron, un pensamiento corrió por su mente, el no podría capaz ¿verdad? - **¿No estarás engañando a Mónica verdad?**

-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, como podría ella pensar que estaba engañando a Mónica ... él no podría engañarla era su luz al final de un túnel muy, pero que muy oscuro ... bueno quizás sí que la engañaba, pero no de esa forma, nunca de esa forma ... ya se sintió bastante miserable con lo que estaba ocultando, pero era para proteger y proteger al mismo también - **¿¡Qué !? No, como se te ocurre pensar eso ... simplemente tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ... quiero a Mónica, nunca le engañaría con nadie, ¿de verdad pensáis así de mí?**

 **-** Rachel lo miro y sonrió al ver la verdad en su mirada, sabía que Chandler no la engañaría quería demasiado a Mónica para tener algo parecido, pero algo andaba mal con él, desde ayer habían desaparecido sus características bromas y su rostro casi siempre era serio al igual que su comportamiento era más frio y distante - **No, no claro que no ... es que te vemos diferente no pareces tú y estamos preocupados, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros**

-Chandler sonrió y beso la mejilla de Rachel - **Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero esto es algo que tengo de hacer yo solo, es mi trabajo y cuando todo esto está acabe estaré de vuelta ... a no ser que Mónica me diga que necesita tomar un descanso de mi -** Chandler rio al ver la mueca de Rachel ante sus palabras

-Rachel rio, por fin una pequeña broma de Chandler - **Espero que no porque la chica de las fotocopiadoras ya no está disponible**

-Chandler se mordió el labio y sonrió cuando noto que el Taxi se detenía, al final el viaje "a su trabajo" había sido distraído y le había hecho olvidar un poco la realidad que se venía - **Bueno señorita Green esta es mi parada .. . -** besándonos en el frente - **nos vemos esta noche, espero que tengas un buen día en el trabajo**

-Rachel rio ante el tono elegante de Chandler **\- Lo mismo te digo señor Bing, espero que su día sea igual de bueno que el mío**

Chandler sonrió y cerró la puerta, su móvil volvió a sonar, pero esta vez avisó de lo que había llegado un mensaje, con un sospechoso miro el teléfono ese dispositivo se estaba convirtiendo en otra de sus pesadillas, su cuerpo se tensó al volver a ver otra vez número desconocido

" _**Tic Tac ... yo correría si quieres salvar a tu amiga"**_

Chandler levanto la cabeza para ver como el taxi se estaba poniendo en marcha, como si una señal se tratara algo bajo del coche comenzó a parpadear, tenia de correr, tenia de ser más rápido que ese jodido coche, tenía que salvarla y tenia de salvar a todos los que estuvieran cerca ... sus piernas empezaron a moverse, su cuerpo dio más de lo que podría dar y pudo mantener cerca del taxi, por suerte era hora punta y el tráfico dificultó la circulación, eso era bueno porque podría mantener cerca y poderlos atrapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero también era malo, sabía que esto podría terminar muy mal

 **\- ¡APARTAROS DEL TAXI!** -la gente comenzó a salir nerviosa de los coches a mesura que iban escuchando a Chandler, sus miradas se dirigían a él y ese taxi que se iba alejando poco a poco, Chandler maldijo en voz baja sabía que eso causaría terror colectivo, pero no tenía otra forma de avisarlos se le acababa el tiempo y eso le estaba devorando, no se perdonaría nunca haber fallado, ser la causa de la muerte de alguno de sus amigos o de alguna de esas personas, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando toco el maletero del taxi, aún estaba a tiempo aun la salvación y si no, moriría en el intento - **! SALIR DEL COCHE!**

Un golpe seco detrás del coche, el saco de sus pensamientos, Rachel abrió los ojos cuando vio a Chandler golpear el maletero del coche para que se detuviera. ¿Cómo corren detrás de ellos desde que se han despedido? ... ¿y porque los estaba siguiendo ? aquí dentro no había nada de Chandler que se hubiera olvidado, realmente su comportamiento era tan extraño, menos menos una excusa por haber llegado tarde hoy, su amigo se había vuelto loco, vio como el taxista salía del taxi con cara de pocos amigos Rachel se encogió de hombros y con una pequeña sonrisa saco su espejo de nuevo ahora tendrá más tiempo para terminar de retocarse ¿Y porque los estaba siguiendo? aquí dentro no había nada de Chandler que se hubiera olvidado, realmente su comportamiento era tan extraño, menos menos una excusa por haber llegado tarde hoy, su amigo se había vuelto loco, vio como el taxista salía del taxi con cara de pocos amigos Rachel se encogió de hombros y con una pequeña sonrisa saco su espejo de nuevo ahora tendrá más tiempo para terminar de retocarse ¿Y porque los estaba siguiendo? aquí dentro no había nada de Chandler que se hubiera olvidado, realmente su comportamiento era tan extraño, menos menos una excusa por haber llegado tarde hoy, su amigo se había vuelto loco, vio como el taxista salía del taxi con cara de pocos amigos Rachel se encogió de hombros y con una pequeña sonrisa saco su espejo de nuevo ahora tendrá más tiempo para terminar de retocarse

El hombre salió del taxi, que coño le pasaba en este mundo, porque siempre tenía que toparse con un loco, miro dentro del coche, su amiga parecía tranquila esperaba que no le causara los mismos problemas que estaba causando ese chico

- **¡Qué coño te pasa!**

-Chandler miro nervioso el hombre y luego su mirada se movió otra vez en la parte de debajo del coche, no tenía tiempo de explicación, no sabía el tiempo que le quedaba y una estúpida discusión le podía salir muy cara, tenia de salvarla- **Vete lejos del coche -** su voz era calmada, más de lo que había sido tenido que unos segundos no quería causar más terror de lo que estaba causando, con un suspiro avanzo, no sabía si había sido su calma o su mirada pero las palabras habían funcionado y vio como el hombre se alejaba del coche sin rechistar al igual que la gente que había a su alrededor ... ahora tenia de salvarla, comenzó a escuchar un sonido y eso solo quería decir una cosa ...- **¡** **Rachel!**

 **CONTINUARA ...**

 **espero que os guste:)**


End file.
